


Not Everything is Going to Work Like an Equation

by SirMcKenah



Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Steerts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's thought about it often, much to his shame. Yet he couldn't help but think that this made sense. That feeling this way was all right and that everything was going to be fine. It was okay for him to enjoy the company that was given to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything is Going to Work Like an Equation

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the most romantic, sappiest story I have written and I am not even sorry about that! I'm still trying to figure out how to use tags, but I will get that figured out one day.  
> I wanted to do this little story in both points of view, Morgan's just popped out before Jason's so that's why his was written before!

It was hard for Morgan to admit, but he liked men possibly more than he liked women. He should feel guilty, horrible even! Yet every time he was able to get a glimpse of the man he was living with, all of his doubts about his sexuality seem to wash away.

It was at first hard to pinpoint what made him so infatuated with Jason. The guy was not the friendliest of men, and it did take a bit of work to even get to like him. Sometimes he felt like he worked too hard for that little bit of room, but when he was able to touch him, it became worth it. Jason, he was a truly decent man if he were to forget about his 'Late Night Shifts'. He had the prettiest laugh Morgan ever heard. The kind if laugh that was loud, proud and a little bubbly depending on what tickled him, and he was shockingly quick to make a joke. Sometimes morbid and ill timed, but most of the time he was able to get laughs out of him.

Jason, to him that is, was handsome. He had a nice smile, ranging from a shy side smile that he would cover with his hand to a full blown smile that only Morgan was able to see. No... It wasn't just nice, God, it was a beautiful smile. Sadly one that was not shown often. He sometimes played around with the idea of it being only for him, a side of Jason that nobody else but he could ever see... He thought that it would be too selfish to think such ideas, so he kept it to himself. Jason had an amazing eye colour as well, a greyish blue that would honestly be hard to over look... If you were him. He had hair that was stunning to look at.

He was stunning to look at.

Before he could conjure his thoughts and tell himself that he could not have these sort of feelings, he was already in deep. A little too deep to believe that anything feeling he had for him was wrong or 'bad'.

He was a little mad at himself, though. He felt like he was betraying his parents, Lola... How would they react if they found out he was... That he had a crush on a man? That he... Liked Jason possibly more than Lola. How would anyone react? Why should he let this bother him? Why should he let this creep into his head and let these bad thoughts about such silly things bother him?

So what if liked men? So what if he liked Jason so much that being around him made him yearn to touch the dark haired man? The answer would be that there was nothing wrong with his feelings.  He was his own person and if he wanted to run his hands through Jason's strong, (sometimes sweaty depending on things) wavy hair, that should have been fine with everyone around him.

He wouldn't say that he was in love quite yet... He has felt love before and that was towards Lola. With her dark eyes, her deep, firm voice and her long fingers that belonged to an artist... She was someone he never felt strange about loving. Sure, things popped up and he was later proven that no matter how hard they tried, they would never work out. But surely it was not because of the fact that Lola was a woman, was it? 

It was little things like these that scared him.

He wasn’t gay... Was he?

However, time and time again, Jason would come back home, their home and he would seem so happy (in his own way) to see Morgan and instantly, he felt at ease. To him, it felt right. That smile Jason gave him, noticing that he was in his bed, simply lying on it contently was meant just for him.

And that made him realise something... It could have been anyone that walked through that door, but with anyone it wouldn't have been Jason. If he were a woman and still the same way, he would still have the same feelings for him. It was Jason and no one else. Despite it not being the same love as his first, he found himself content with that. Jason could never replace Lola, but she could never be the same as he. They were on different levels and Morgan found himself perfectly happy with these feelings for Jason.

He was happy.

So yeah, he was foolish for falling in love with a guy like Jason, but he shouldn't care. Whether Jason was a man, or because of his past, it didn't matter to Morgan because he loved Jason for Him.

There was nothing to feel horrible about when he really thought about it.

So with a smile and his arms wide open, but not willing to fully get up like a normal person, he greeted the man standing at the front door who was taking his jacket off.

"Welcome home, Jason!" He greeted.

Jason looked at him with flushed cheeks (it must have been a cold night) and a gleam in his eyes and almost bolted towards him. He was on top of him and hugged him tightly, muttering something into Morgan's slightly frizzy hair. When he first felt his mouth move, he thought Jason was trying to gnaw on his hair, only later to understand what he was doing, what he was saying.

"It's so good to be back home, King, so good." He mumbled with pepper kisses on top of his head.  

It was funny; until he met Jason he was horrified of who he was. That he was some sort of unwanted monster... That it was best for him to be left with no home, no food, nothing. It changed by one meeting and a few more and there he was with someone- not someone, Jason, smiling at him and looking at him like he was beautiful, as if he were a piece of art rather than a washed up rag. Until Jason, he forgotten how wonderful it was to feel wanted and loved. He forget how much he enjoyed being alive.

He was alive, he was that and he was living and he was so happy, so much so that he cupped Jason's face when he pulled away and kissed him as deeply he can.

Because damn. He was in love, he was so sure of it and somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure Jason felt the same way about him. Having the other man kiss him just as deeply back only made this high of finally seeing how amazing his life was at the moment even better. Pulling away, Jason kissed his forehead and looked just as content.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of thinking about this last night while talking to a good friend of mine and I wrote this all in three hours... So if there's mistakes throughout the story, I am sorry! I think this was a bit better than the first fic I posted on here in my opinion. Any ways, while I was thinking about this, I was wondering to myself how love works and I found that at the end of the day, we don't really understand it.  
> The concept of love is different for everyone, and that is amazing to me. I have been with my boyfriend for almost four years now and I would have never thought that we would meet through an IM system!  
> Ah, sorry for that silly message for this, I was just thinking and I am still thinking about all of this. Whenever I do, it's rather sappy so don't mind me!


End file.
